


The dark star

by nothing_happens_2_me



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (when he's sober), A Bit of Fluff, Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Rick, M/M, Possesiveness, Rick actually cares, Rick doesn't know what do to with his feelings, Spanish, They both know, UST, love doesn't exist, or so Rick keeps telling himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_2_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_2_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is dying to get loved, Rick is living to get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a place that's silent

**Author's Note:**

> Dimension V-1402 where Rick is a bit less careless, Morty is a tiny bit smarter, and Jerry cannot cook for shit.  
> ~  
> A lot of sleepless nights and thousands mugs of cold coffee. Let me know if it was worth it.

_Drink up baby, stay up all night_  
_With the things, you could do_  
_You won't but you might_  
_The potential you'll be that you'll never see_  
_The promises you'll only make_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Rick sit in the darkness silently, listening to Beth and Jerry fighting downstairs. He didn't hear the words, only intonations muffled by concrete walls - angry and accusing.

The old man sighed wearily, covering his face with his hands.

The door squeaked and a beam of light sneaked into the darkness of the room. A long, disfigured shadow fell on the floor.

"R-Rick?" Morty asked in a small voice. "Uh, I- uh... a-are you asleep?"

Rick stayed silent, and Morty shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"I, I think I won't be u-until your parents f-finally get a divorce," Rick muttered at last when the shadow turned to walk away.

"Oh. W-well, uh... c-can I come in?"

Rick shifted in his chair, slightly curious, but mostly bored, and reached for the flask, "Suit yourself."

Morty opened the door with a loud squeak and came in. Bright yellow light quickly burned out the darkness, revealing the walls covered in notes and drafts, empty bottles near the cot and different details and tools laying on the massive wooden table.

Rick shielded his eyes with a free hand, "Oh, f-for god's s- jesus, M-Morty, close the door!"

Morty obeyed, quickly shutting out the light, and the room sank into the night again. The boy stood motionless. Rick made a gulp from his flask, "Right here, Mo-uurp-rty."

Morty made a step forward and a loud ring of glass hitting the floor pierced the darkness.

"J-jeez, Morty, be, be careful will you."

"S-sorry, R-Rick..." he stopped in his tracks.

"Well," Rick grunted. "W-what are you waiting for?"

"I'm, uh- I, I cannot really see anything."

Rick rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards Morty. He kicked the bottle out of the way and it rolled under the cot with rough, unpleasant sound. Morty reached his hands out in his direction, pawing the darkness gently and Rick's lips unwillingly curled up into a small smile.

One of Morty's hands finally landed on Rick's face.

"S-sorry."

Rick patiently took Morty's hand off his nose and removed it to lie on his upper-arm.

"S-so, uhh... y-you just sit here in the darkness a-all by yourself? Je- sheesh, Rick, y'know, th-that's kinda creepy."

"W-well, w-what did you expect, a- some kind of a... " Rick sighed. "W-what do you want, Morty?"

The boy looked away silently.

Rick raised his brow, "W-what is it?" The scientist flexed his fingers, making an air quote, "A "potion" o-or something? Some kind of a, a robot toy? A lawyer for your parents?" With a frown, Rick observed his grandson flinching and directing his stare at the floor.

For a moment, Rick was motionless, confused about what he needed to do. At last, he flopped on the cot tiredly, taking off his lab coat and shirt. "If it's all y-you got, you know where the do-uurp-or is."

Morty made a step closer, "No, I... I, uh, I cannot fall asleep too, y-y'know."

Rick raised his brow, "And h-how is it _my_ problem?"

Morty shifted on his feet, looking generally pathetic. Rick sighed.

"Alright, alright. I can, uh, find you s-some sort of sleep pills in the garage-"

"C-can I just- y-y'know... like... sleep here, maybe? One time? T-t-today only, y-y'know?" Morty rubbed the back of his head, nervous, stuttering as he struggled to speak quickly. Rick watched him silently.

A loud shout coming from the downstairs made Morty flinch and take a step back, "F-forget it, Rick, just forget I- I'm sorry I asked, f-forget it."

The old man blinked and reached his hand out, catching Morty by his elbow as he turned to go.

"Th-that's alright, y-you can sta-uurp-y, Morty. T-today only," Rick tugged on Morty's hand and the boy smiled happily, landing on the cot near his grandfather.

"A-alright," Morty leaned in and gave Rick a brief hug.

Rick rolled his eyes on it but didn't move away, "Don't get too pumped up, y-you little turd. A-and note this, the next time you call _me_ creepy," the old man lied down, avoiding to look at Morty and staring at the ceiling instead. The boy scooted closer to him, clenching the fabric of the old man's undershirt between his small fingers. Rick tensed.

Morty fell asleep almost immediately, but the old man kept looking into the darkness for a long time before his arms started feeling prickly of lying in the same position and Rick carefully put Morty's hand away. The loss of warmness made him briefly shudder as he got up.

He felt nauseous and _wrong_ and got to the table to make a few huge gulps from a half-full bottle. It's better to vomit than feel sick with yourself, Rick thought, finishing what was left of vodka.

The scientist staggered, then stood still for a moment, regaining stability, grabbed his shirt and lab coat, and left the room.

Morty quietly sat up, looking into the pitch darkness of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Drink up with me now_  
_And forget all about the pressure of days_  
_Do what I say and I'll make you okay_  
_And drive them away_  
_The images stuck in your head_


	2. The clouded mind

_There’s no hate_  
_There’s no love_  
_Only dark skies that hang above_  
_I call your name_  
_As I walk alone_  
_Send a signal to guide me home_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Rick stopped showing up for breakfasts, usually already drunk in that time, hiding from the world in his garage. He would lock the door and work until the sundown when he had his supper - a few more bottles of scotch and whiskey. When it was time to go to bed, Rick was already gently snoring, half-lying on his table - long passed out.

Sometimes, on those drunk evenings, the handle of the door moved and Morty called out for him, but after a few minutes of dead silence went away. At breakfast time, Beth came to ask if he was alright to which Rick responded with a simple "yes, sweety" through the closed door while emptying another bottle.

Mostly Rick was sozzled from the moment he woke up till when he went to sleep, up until one morning.

Rick was working with a circuit board and every now and then was distracted by his thoughts and need to numb them with a bottle of a-little-closer-to-death. At some point Rick stopped working altogether, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was a simple interdimensional TV box he was constructing (because stupid fuck Jerry had to bust the one they already had) and he spent almost all morning getting himself together.

A knock on the door didn't surprise him. Rick straightened his back and pulled on a lazy smile, "I'm OK, sweety!"

"Uh... Rick? I-it's me."

Rick turned around in his chair, staring at the door.

"What do you want, Morty?"

"Rick, c-could you please let me in?"

The scientist didn't move. His thoughts yelled it was a stupid have-breakfast-with-us trap set up by Beth, but in all that loud fuss, there was a tiny voice telling him he _wanted_ it to be. Because if Morty didn't come to ask him to eat, he came to help him get sober.

"Please, R-Rick," Morty said, and his voice came out muffled by the door.

Rick sighed. He got up and unlocked the door, letting Morty in.

"Wo-uurp-w, j-jesus- I mean, Morty, w-what the hell happened to you?" Rick gazed at the bloodshot eyes and pale skin. "A-a-are you turning into a, a vampire or s-something?"

"S-says you, R-Rick." Morty retorted, slightly irritated.

Rick raised his brow but said nothing.

"Uh, w-what are you working on?"

"S-science, Morty. Don't, don't bother."

"Well, m-maybe I can, y-y'know, I can help you w-with something, like, y'know, if y-you need a, a screwdriver o-or..."

Rick sent him a sharp look full of suspicion and flopped on his chair, turning to the table, "F-find me a battery," he ordered dryly.

"O-on it," Morty said joyfully.

Rick took the red cable in his shaking hands, trying to hook it up to the circuit board. Morty returned with the battery.

"C-can I help?"

Rick raised his brow sarcastically, which was becoming a habit with Morty, "G-go ahe-uurp-ad."

The boy came up to the table and, to Rick's surprise, took the old man's hands in his own, steadying them momentarily. Rick froze, watching him, strangely mesmerized.

Morty moved Rick's hands around, hooking the cable quickly. He let go of Rick and reached for the battery, oblivious to the way the man frowned at the sudden loss.

"L-like this?" Morty asked, carefully putting in the battery.

"Yeah," Rick gritted his teeth and turned away, trying to busy his hands with putting other details together.

"R-Rick..." Morty lowered his voice, unsure. "Uh, I... I sort of- c-came here to-"

"I-is this about breakfast, Morty?" Rick asked, tired and relieved in the same time. "C-cuz I'm not coming."

"N-no," Morty swallowed. "I... I invited J-Jessica on a date a-a-a-nd she agreed."

Rick's hand flinched and small metallic details tumbled all over the table with a loud rattle.

"Morty! There you are!" Beth exclaimed, coming into the garage. "It's time to eat, sweety."

Morty shot the man an apologizing look Rick never saw, being completely concentrated on putting the details together only to abandon them mindlessly after Morty had left.

"Dad?"

Rick fell on the back of the chair and closed his eyes for a moment.

Mostly he was sozzled from the moment he woke up till when he went to sleep, up until one morning when he suddenly felt painfully sober for nearly the first time in his life.

Beth shifted from one leg to another awkwardly but didn't come closer. "Dad? Is everything alright?"

Rick straightened his back and turned around, putting on a smile:

"Yes, sweety."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _You’re the cause_  
_The antidote_  
_The sinking ship_  
_That I could not let go_  
_You led my way,_  
_Then disappeared_  
_How could you just walk away_

  
_And leave me here_

 


	3. A shred of humanity

Rick came into his room, letting in cold fluorescent light from the hallway. The old man closed the door and got to his bed, staggering drunkenly. He stumbled over something and heard a sound of breaking glass.

His hands shaking madly, Rick kneeled to pick up the pieces. Little cuts burned his palms and fingers, but he continued cleaning up indifferently until a big piece of glass made a wide gash on his palm.

Rick gritted his teeth and got to the table, throwing the glass away. After a minute of blind searching, Rick finally found a piece of an old clothing. He tried to tie it around his left hand using the right one, but it kept slipping away and Rick smacked his fist on the table, irritated. He growled and tried to tie it again, but the second attempt was even less successful - his hands shook too much.

 

 _Good thing you've got a grandson who can fix that for ya..._ a low, menacing voice in Rick's head whispered. _He can fix you, too. You_ want _him to fix you, Rick. You're-_

 

Rick hit the table with his bleeding hand and the voice abruptly trailed off. The old man staggered back to the cot, clenching the piece of clothing in his hand.

Rick lied down to discover that he forgot how lonely and cold his bed felt. He closed his eyes.

It was long after when Rick finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_But I found in you_  
_What was lost in me_  
_In a world so cold and empty_  
_I could lie awake_  
_Just to watch you breathe_  
_In the dead of night_  
_You went dark on me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_Blinded_  
_I can’t do this on my own_  
_You are all I’ve got to guide me home_  
_Light the night up,_

_You’re my dark star_

 

 

 

It was the next evening when Jerry and Beth had a loud fight again. Rick was horribly filthy drunk but still forced himself to walk down the stairs, to see Morty standing in front of the mirror - eyebrows furrowed, deep in his thoughts, fixing his tie nervously.

"H-holy shit, Morty," the boy raised his head to see Rick's reflection in the mirror: standing behind him, leaning against a wall with his shoulder. "Th-the tie and everything? A-are you gonna ma-uurp-rry her after that date?"

Morty ignored the remark full of bitter mockery, "D-does it look alright?" he asked instead.

Rick swallowed a silent "yes" down his throat with a gulp of alcohol from his flask. "You askin' me, Morty? W-what do you think I, I'm some kind of uh- a-an expert on these things?"

"Jee- I, I don't know, R-Rick, I just- I thought, maybe you could... help me with the tie o-or whatever..."

"Hey, why, why don't you ask your Mom?" the old man suggested, looking away. Morty sent Rick a questioning stare as a muffled shout came from the kitchen.

Rick rolled his eyes but walked towards Morty, "G-good point, y-you little turd."

Rick put his trembling fingers on the black line of the tie, trying not to be distracted by the feeling of his fingers touching Morty's skin. The tie was done in a minute, but Rick couldn't stop looking at the tentative skin of Morty's neck. He swallowed and glanced at the boy to catch him staring back.

Morty froze, motionless. Rick got somewhat tense, too, fingers still lying on the line of the tie, his thumb touching the skin of Morty's neck.

The boy looked down at his tie and frowned, deep concern piercing his features.

"What?" Rick asked. "I-i-it still looks better th-than it had before."

Morty reached to Rick's hand with both of his, looking at the fresh scar on his palm. Rick watched his grandson silently, trying to figure him out.

"O-oh man, Rick, h-" Morty stuttered out helplessly, his fingers touching the palm of Rick's hand. "W-what is it? W- h-how did this happen?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing."

"Man, don't, don't you need s-some kind of, uh, some m-medicine f-for this, maybe?"

"It's fine. I-it's just a stupid cut, Morty," Rick replied quietly.

Morty raised his head, eyes full of concern and worry and Rick lost himself for a moment.

 

"Jerry, get your ass up and help me!"

"Yes, Beth..."

 

Morty let go of Rick's hand and the old man did everything in his power to restrain himself from bringing it back.

"H-have a good wha-uurp-tever it is you're having, " Rick said, turned around and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Doors swinging wide_  
_You walked in to hide_  
_Looking at your feet_

_Failure's complete._


	4. Find me at rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is :3  
> Happy 19th February!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rick came into the kitchen, feeling way too sober for a morning full of screams, and Beth turned around from where she stood arguing with Jerry in a silent surprise. Summer raised her head from her bowl of cereal, eyes strangely full of hope. Jerry looked out of the window, pretending not to notice him. All of them seemed strangely interrupted and _distant_ , as though brought here from some other timeline.

The only one who kept on going without looking like someone had paused him was Morty - stirring the spoon back and forth in his unfinished cereal, creating mild waves in the milk.

"I'm happy you could join us," Beth finally said, giving Rick a warm smile, and a distant thought about not deserving such a kind daughter passed Rick's mind briefly. "Would you like some pancakes?"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Oh, for god's sake, Beth, you're gonna give _him_ pancakes and your children have to eat cereal?"

Rick opened his mouth to retort, but Beth managed it earlier: "Well, if you cooked every once in a while, _Jerry_ , maybe they wouldn't have to!"

"I cooked today!"

"Yeah," Beth smirked mockingly, turning to face Jerry again. "That's exactly why our children are eating cereal. Would you like to do something about it? Bake some pancakes? Maybe _find a job_?"

Rick stepped aside from the two and noticed how Summer returned to her cereal, looking tired and bored. Rick took an empty bowl from near the dishwasher and filled it with the cereal from the box.

"Pa-uurp-ss me the milk," Rick threw at Morty as he sat down at the table.

Morty didn't react, staring down at his bowl and stirring the spoon mechanically. Rick opened his mouth to call out Morty's name, when Summer passed him the bottle, "Here you go, grandpa."

"Th-thank you, Summer," Rick said, without granting her a look. 

Beth and Jerry continued fighting over cooking and how Jerry wasn't the one to do it well ( _was he good at something for god's sake_ ) and the scientist started getting it why Summer was so relieved when he came in.

Rick peeked at Morty every now and then only to discover the kid was deliberately ignoring him. He looked tired, exhausted even, with dark circles formed under his bloodshot eyes.

With peripheral vision, Rick saw Summer curiously shooting two of them weird looks from another side of the table, and even though something in his chest painfully prickled, he continued eating as if everything was fine.

A loud sound of a chair screeching against the floor made Rick raise his head to see Morty standing up. Everyone froze, but Morty never said anything, leaving the room quietly.

For a long moment, there was silence in the kitchen and then Beth and Jerry turned to each other, shouting out angrily: "That is your fault!"

Rick sighed and took out his flask, making a few gulps hungrily. He saw Summer frowning and getting up, but this time, nobody but him paid attention. The scientist felt the warmness spreading in his chest and looked down at his cereal - only to realize he wasn't really hungry.

A chair screeched for the third time, and Beth and Jerry were left alone in the empty room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _So here I am in the corner of a dark room_  
_The same way I began_  
_Alone with these mournful thoughts_  
_And a loaded gun in my hand_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Rick spent the day locked in the dim room, lying on the cot and drinking as soon as he felt the need to terminate his thoughts (and both his brain cells).

Blurry shadows were dancing on the walls, circling around in weird, yet familiar patterns. They reminded him of the day he left his daughter and the day he returned to see his grandson. They reminded him of when he first ran away from his feelings years ago, and the second time he tried to drink them away just yesterday.

In an hour, the room sank in a soft gold light of the sunset and the flask slipped out of Rick's fingers as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

 _Sunday is Gloomy,_  
_My hours are slumberless,_  
_Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless_  
_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

 

 

 

The house looked empty. Bright daylight was spilling into the hall through windows and doorways. 

Morty was dressed in a tuxedo, getting ready for a date, probably, his expression rigid and distant. Rick heard quiet guitar chords of "Amazing grace" playing upstairs - maybe up in Summer's room - and looked around to see Beth standing in the corner of the room. She was in a plain white dress with a few red stains on the skirt, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks still wet with tears. When Beth saw Rick, she froze for a moment, then slowly came up to him, her brows furrowed in a silent apology.  

"You can't be here, dad..."  she whispered, putting something in his hands. Rick glanced down to see a bouquet of white lilies. Beth smiled sadly, putting her index finger to her lips. "Time to go, honey..." her voice sang gently. Rick knew she was talking to Morty, but her gaze was still directed at him. 

Morty turned around and went into her arms as her smile became a mischievous grin.

_Morty, no. It's not her, it's not your mother!_

Rick opened his mouth silently, and the guitar chords became louder and he started sliding away. Beth's hair darkened a couple of shades and curled at the endings, shortening. Jessica took Morty's hand.

Rick called out to his grandson, but Morty couldn't hear him. The boy opened the door and Jessica took one last glance at Rick, "Goodbye, dad..."

Her whisper echoed in his ears as the old man threw away the bouquet. The lilies froze in the middle of their fall, white petals floating in the air. Rick hurried up to Morty and grabbed him by his elbow, his fingers going right through the boy's arm.

Morty froze and turned around to shoot a sad look at the hall before leaving the house. As he overstepped the doorstep, the house darkened. The door closed, shutting out the only light. The bouquet landed on the floor, shrinking into a black lifeless mess of petals and leaves. 

Rick opened his mouth, yelling Morty's name. But never heard his own voice.

Tons of water burst into the hall through the open doorways and windows, filling the room to the ceiling and silencing the sound of the sad guitar. 

 _Morty!_   Rick shouted, and the water filled his mouth.

 

 

 

 _I'm looking at a hand full of broken plans_  
_And I'm tired of playing it down_  
_You just want her to do anything to you_  
_There ain't nothing that you won't allow_  
_You wake up in the middle of the night_  
_From a dream you won't remember_

 

 

 

 

 

"Morty! Morty! M-Morty-" Rick woke up to hear himself shouting the boy's name hoarsely. 

"R-Rick?" Morty sobbed. The scientist moved to see Morty standing near him, his hands shaking Rick awake with little pushes on his abdomen. Morty flinched, "Rick!" The boy sniffed, his eyes watering, ready to cry. Rick suddenly felt more awake than he'd ever been before and reached his arms out, tugging the boy on the bed with one strong swift motion.

"J-Jesus, M-Morty... I-I, I'm OK, see, grandpa's fine," Rick muttered, pressing Morty closer and feeling the desperate need to calm the boy down.

"Y-you scared me, R-Rick, y-you were- you shouted a-a-and I thought-" Morty sobbed, his little body trembling as Rick planted a kiss on his forehead. "J-just a nightmare, M-Morty," one more kiss, on the neck "Just, just a nightmare..."

For moments Rick lost control of himself only to discover his hands had sneaked under Morty's T-shirt, pressing the boy closer, and his kisses became loud and angry and greedy and Rick didn't want to stop. The air came out of Morty's mouth as a loud sob. 

"D-don't, Morty, don't..." Rick whispered into his neck, planting an open-mouthed kiss. "Don't cry, b-babe."

Morty brushed through Rick's hair with his fingers, pulling him closer, and Rick could no longer restrain himself: he got on top of Morty, sucking on the tentative skin of his neck, suddenly alarmed by those loud sharp exhales that sounded suspiciously close to moans - coming out of Morty's mouth.

"R-R-Rick... more."  

"Oh uh, Morty w-what'd Jessica say, th-that's pretty mean, w-whatchya're doing here," Rick whispered angrily into Morty's neck. 

"A-a-are you marking me, s-s-so sh-she would see?" 

"I-I'm marking you because you're mine," Rick growled, furious.

"I, I am... I-I'm yours, Rick," Morty said as if it was obvious, as if he was supposed to know it for a long time already. Rick stopped the kisses to look at his grandson. "Y-you don't need to mark me t-to know th-that. You, you could just stop me f-f-from going on a date with her i-in the first place,"  the boy said, hurt filling his voice. "W-why d-didn't you?"

Rick sighed, pulling away to sit on the bed. "W-what do you want me to s-say, Morty?"

"Th-the truth."

Rick watched him silently. "No. Y-you, you want me to say I love you. I-is that w-w-what you're getting at?"

Mory looked away.

"D-d-do you?" 

Rick tried to look annoyed, but couldn't make himself to. Morty raised his head, looking at him attentively and Rick gave up.

"Creo que si1," he whispered in quiet Spanish and felt the warmness spreading in his chest - similar to what alcohol felt like, but entirely different in the same time. The boy blinked and leaned in to touch Rick's lips with his own in a tentative, light kiss. The old man responded weakly, absolutely astounded at the pleasant contact.

Morty pulled away with a pretty smile on his lips, "Y-you know I-I learned Spanish l-last year, right?"

"Por supuesto2," Rick exhaled into his neck. Morty chuckled, "I-it tickles, R-Rick!"

Rick smiled and rubbed his nose against the boy's neck again. Morty laughed happily. Rick watched him with a light smile, then leaned down and whispered more quiet Spanish into Morty's ear, making him blush so much it was noticeable even in the darkness. 

It felt unusual, _different_. Warmer and... lighter, somehow, even if the room was staying black. 

After a while of kissing and saying things Rick would never admit he did, the man closed his eyes, pressing Morty closer to his chest. And for the first time in years, he fell into a peaceful sleep without any nightmares. Morty was watching Rick's chest moving up and down and sleepily smiled into the pitch darkness of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Sunshine, been keeping me up for days_  
_There is no night time, it's only a passing phase_  
_I felt so ugly before, I didn't know what to do_  
_And now I feel pretty, pretty enough for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I think so.  
> 2- Of course.  
> Google Translate, soooo. Yeah. 
> 
> End of final chapter, dawg!
> 
> Interesting facts:  
> \- The working title for the story was "The looks", (which came from the idea that got me started), then "In a place that's silent".  
> \- The first version of the story was written from Morty's perspective.   
> \- There were also two chapters that didn't get included in the story. One about Morty coming home from the date, drunk, and the other about Beth.  
> \- In one of the final versions, Rick actually passed away in the end after his reunion with Morty.   
> \- While writing a draft for the final chapter I had my cat sitting on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so yeah. Constructive critic is much welcome!  
> Give a free hug to every person who leaves kudos, and two of them for every comment! (Just joking. You can get a free hug from me whenever you want you cutie:)
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr, I'm  
> waiting-to-be--saved


End file.
